The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to computational linguistics.
Written communication has become a major, and, in many instances, exclusive form of communication in various settings, including the workplace. Therefore, it is important to effectively communicate to others particularly, unfamiliar recipients, in a way that is easily understood and received favorably by the recipient. If the user gains invaluable insight on the recipient's age, gender, personality, socioeconomic status, values and political ideologies, then the user would be able to craft a favorable and easily understood written communication to the recipient.